


Curios-ity II

by WaltD



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: Adventures in Housekeeping, or, The Care and Keeping of the Male Vampire.Nick hated having to dust all the little things in there.  He has tried to get others to clean it for him, but never got any takers.  He keeps trying to get Natalie to do it, but, really, I think he just wants to show it off to her.I started this last year, have added a few during the year, and have a few more now.  The ultimate goal is to have one for every episode. (Except the last two which I refuse to admit exist.





	Curios-ity II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dlyt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyt/gifts).



 

**Here comes the sun, and I say, It's all right**

 -- Here Comes the Sun, Beatles

**FK 1-4  Last Act**

            “Isn’t that Erica’s – wasn’t that her name? -- ring?” Natalie asked Nick, pointing to a large but pretty gem on a back shelf.”

            “Yes,” Nick replied.

            “But, as far as life was concerned, she no longer wished to play, right?”

            “Yes,” Nick replied again, trying to act nonchalant. “She wanted to see the sunrise herself, I guess she succeeded.”

            “*Succumbed* might be a better word.  And you kept her ring?”

            “Yes,” he replied yet again.  He paused.  “It’s a touching memory.  I gave it to her and she acted like she really liked it even though it’s just costume jewelry.”

 

**Love is kind of crazy with a spooky little boy like you.**

\-- Spooky, Classics 4

**FK 1-6  Dying to Know You**

“A piece of chalk, Nick?”

           Nick, smiled, “Yes, Schanke and I were killing time with tic-tac-toe while waiting for Denise to find something.”

“She was the real thing, wasn’t she?  You liked her,” Natalie said.

            Nick frowned, “I know.  But if I hadn’t flown her to Human Touch –”

“It wasn’t your fault; you had to tell her.  She’d have gone crazy otherwise.  She could ‘read’ you.”

            “You deal with it”.

            “Yes, but I *know* what you are.”

            He looked at Natalie slyly and said, “Maybe I should just chalk it up to experience?”

            She gave him an exasperated look.

 

**It's cherry pink and apple blossom white**

\-- Cherry Pink, Jacques Larue / Mack David

**FK-8  Cherry Blossoms**

            “Oh, I remember these,” Natalie said.  “Mister Chung’s acupuncture needles.  You kept these?” she asked pointedly.

            “Ah, these little babies are very innocently dangerous.  Stopped me cold," Nick replied sharply.

            “Why’d you pick them as a memento?” she said remembering.

            “Well, they’re small, the curio cabinet isn’t that big, they keep the memory sharp, and everything would fill a museum,” he mused.

            “And,” narrowing his eyes with a piercing look, “not to put too fine a point on it, I thought I might have a use for them.  If they stopped me cold, could they have worked on another vampire?”

 

**All we are is dust in the wind**

\-- Dust in the Wind – Kansas

**FK-9  I will Repay**

            “This is an EKG printout; is it what I think it is?” Natalie asked.

            “Yes,” Nick said.

            “Why did you keep this, this awful reminder?” Natalie demanded.

            “It wasn’t for you, Nat; it was for me,” he replied.

            “If you needed a souvenir from that time in my life, I could have given you Richie’s picture,” she complained.

            “I didn’t want to bother you and it was left lying out on a table,” he stated.

            “Did you really want this though?” she queried.

            “I’m sorry, Nat, I’ll put it away.  I just wanted something physical to hold onto,” he commented.

 

**I give you all a boy could give you**

\-- Tainted Love – Soft Cell

**FK 1-10  Dead Air**

            Natalie asked Nick about a small astray filled with cigarette butts, completely encased in plastic and sitting on a back shelf.

            “Oh, that,” Nick said.  “You remember Dr. Noble, the radio shrink?  She could smoke up a storm like you wouldn’t believe.”

            “Didn’t she go off the air afterward?” Natalie asked.

            “Some might say that her career went up in smoke, but she genuinely cared for her listeners.  She left because she felt she wasn’t being true to either them or herself.  Besides, the radio station wanted to change formats.  Again.”

            “Sometimes the truth doesn’t make you free,” Said Natalie.

 

**I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy**

 -- I Shot the Sheriff, Bob Marley

**FK 1-11  Dead Issue**

            Picking up another videotape, Natalie asked Nick, “What’s this on?”

            “Oh,” Nick Chuckled, “that’s the porn tape Lynn Fiori rented – uh, not the original, a copy.  Schanke gave it a ‘13’.””

            “Really,” said Natalie, with a frown, “I wonder if Myra knew about it.”

            Nick laughed, “Probably not.  She’d never have let Don get over it.” 

            “Still, the whole situation was one pretty mess,” Natalie said, “It must have broken Stonetree’s heart to have to arrest the Inspector.” 

            “Yes,” Nick replied, “Talk about taking a bullet for someone!  At least Mrs. Fiori had a clear shot to get some counseling.”

 

**Bang, bang -- You shot me down**

 -- Bang – Bang, Cher

**FK 1-12  Hunters**

“This is one of my favorites, Nat,” Nick told her, picking up a preserved donut.

“?” she looked at him.

“When that crazy cop wanna-be tried to kill Schanke, that’s when I learned they used to call him, ‘Donut',” Nick laughed.

“You know, ‘Donut’ actually saved me; shot the guy before he could shoot me.  Wouldn’t have killed me, but I might have had to move on.”

“Do you think Schanke ever figured out what you are?”

“He was a good detective.  Don’t know.  If He did, he never showed it.  Unlike the couple of pounds the donuts put on.”

 

**I wear my sunglasses at night**

 -- Sunglasses at Night, Corey Hart

**FK 1-14  Dying for Fame**

            “I like these sunglasses, but why are *they* here? “asked Natalie.

            “Did I ever tell you I toured with the Grateful Dead?” Nick said.

            “Must have been before my time,” Natalie somewhat skeptically.

            “You remember Rebecca and ‘Fan Kill’?  I had glasses like these.  She wore these backstage.  Schanke almost gave up the Bachman-Turner Overdrive for her.  Well, . . . maybe not.”

            “And, she died.”

            “Yeah, she died”

            “You sound doubtful,” said Natalie.

            “Oh, no.  She *died* alright.  But, she taught me something special about moving on.”

            “Moving on,” Natalie said, puzzled.

            “Sometimes it can be a good thing.”

 

**Oh, what a night; Late December back in . . . .**

 -- Oh - What A Night, The Four Seasons

**FK 1-15  Spin Doctor**

            Looking over some of the knick-knacks in the cabinet, Natalie spotted an old _National Intruder_ newspaper.

            “Oh, good grief!” she said, looking at the headline, “All the trouble we went through for that election,” she said.

            “Yes,” Nick agreed, “You and Don were at each other’s throats.”  

            “Grace claimed to be ‘politically ignorant. *You* seemed to keep your cool.  Were you involved in an election before?” she said.

            “Not an election, but just as much public hassle.  Not pleasant.  Although the political problems nowadays make that election seem quaint,” Nick replied.

            “Except for the murders.”

            “Yes, except for the murders.”

 

**Killing me softly with his song**

 -- Killing Me Softly with His Song, Roberta Flack

**FK 1-16  Only the Lonely**

            “Nick, we’re never going to get any cleaning done here if we reminisce over each memento”

            Nick sighed, “Yes, but it’s –”

            “OH!” Natalie exclaimed, “You kept my birthday card.”

            She smiled, then frowned.  “How did you get this, I –”

            “I got it from Grace.  It’s very special, it could have been your last card.”

            Natalie shivered.

            “Well, it’s just as well _you_ have it.  That memory is very creepy.”

            “On the other hand, Nat.  I saved your life.”

            “O.K. mister, you’re forgiven for taking my card,” and she reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

Bonus

**Music Box Dancer, she is only a toy Project upon her your dreams of wanting life's joy**

 -- Music Box Dancer*, Frank Mills

**FK 1-22  Love you to Death**

            “Oh, Nick, this is charming?”

            Nick winced.

            “What’s the matter, Nick.  The ballerina on the music box is beautiful.”

            “It’s Dresden porcelain, the music box is Swiss.  A lost love.  I cared deeply for her but,” (Nick’s voice gets rough and hard) she was cruelly taken away from me.”

            “Ah, I remember, you mentioned her once.  LaCroix was respon –"

            “Yes,” Nick said flatly.

            Sadly and more calmly Nick said, “It was my fault, too.  I let him get away with it.”

            “Anyway, wind it up.  It plays Music Box Dancer, and *that* does remind me of a happy time.”

           

* <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpqucmEA3P4>

 

 

-30-


End file.
